Skull-atic Stars (Doll Line)
Skull-atic Stars Skull-atic Stars is a fandom doll line made for Clawdeen and her dream of being America's Next Top Monster. This line will also come with a episode. If made into a real doll line it will come with a stand,brush,"moviestar" glasses, and a life-size poster. Summary On Box Warning: this is not a real doll line by Mattel Drop Dead Starstruck... Is what these ghouls got because their on set of America's Next Top Monster and in it to win it(Clawdeen of course). Because even monster can be the brights stars. Skull-atic Stars (Doll Line) *Clawdeen Wolf *Draculaura *Cleo De Nile *Nefera De Nile *Toralei Stripe *Grimmily Anne OCs: *Carly Jones *Ashley Mcgodstopper *Cece Wolf *Laura *Hailey Quinn *Judy Skellington *Devi'll *Howly Wolf *Clawson Wolf *Roshey Goyle *Rootete McFlytrap *Robotaa Steam *Capri Capricorn *Avalon Dummi *Sari Isley *Alyssa Hayes *Demetria Jones Stands and Glasses (Doll Line) Warning: this is not a real doll line by Mattel All the holders of the stands has a glitter stars with whoever's name on it. #Clawdeen- Purple Stand #Draculaura- Pink Stand #Cleo De Nile- Gold Stand #Nefera De Nile- Teal Stand #Toralei Stripe- Orange Stand #Grimmily Anne- Hot Pink Stand- OCs #Carly Jones- Black Stand #Ashley Mcgodstopper- Goldey type Stand #CeCe Wolf- #Laura- Orange with a bit of white Stand #Hailey Quinn-Red and Black Stand #Judy Skellington- Orange and Black Stand #Devi'll- Red and Black stand #Howly Wolf- Black Stand #Clawson Wolf- Blue Stand #Roshey Goyle- Grey Stand #Rootete McFlytrap- Brown Stand #Robotaa Steam- Copper Stand #Capri Capricorn- Silver Stand #Avalon Dummi- Red Stand #Sari Isley- Blue Stand #Alyssa Hayes- Orange Stand #Demetria Jones- Navy Blue Stand #Crystalyn FrostDrago-Transparent Icy Blue Stand Glasses: #Clawdeen Wolf- Ghoulia like glasses but lenses are dark and rim is purple with cheetah print. #Draculaura- White glasses with pink polka dots and rectrangle shades rim (the lenses are dark too). #Cleo De Nile- Reading glasses thats gold and has Rubies,diamonds, and gems around it. #Nefera De Nile- Reading glasses thats teal and has a gold chain around it. #Toralei Stripe- Red glasses with a black end and cat paws shape rim (lenses are clear). #Grimmily Anne- OCs #Carly Jones- Black #Ashley Mcgodstopper- Pink #CeCe Wolf- Blue #Laura- Green #Hailey Quinn-Red with black polka dots #Judy Skellington- Black with orange pumpkin-shaped dots #Devi'll- Plain deep red shades #Howly Wolf- Black star shaped #Clawson Wolf- Blue plam of a paw shaped #Roshey Goyle- Pink plain round #Rootete McFlytrap- Green leaf shaped sunglasses #Robotaa Steam- Gear shaped sunglasses #Capri Capricorn- Blue triangle shaped glasses #Avalon Dummi- Black glasses #Sari Isley- Yellow glasses #Alyssa Hayes- Red glasses with black lenses and shaped like flames #Demetria Jones- Black rimmed glasses with dark blue lenses #Crystalyn FrostDrago-Transparent icy blue glasses Exclusive Howleen Doll Pack Warning: This isn't a real doll pack. This pack will feature Howleen, even though she doesn't sign up for the show. But she came with the ghouls to go to America's Top Monster Set. This is the stuff that comes with the pack: *Stand *"Moviestar" Glasses *Brush *Another Outfit *A medium life-size poster of Her and Big sis, Clawdeen The stand will be Navy Blue and the glasses' rim will be black and the hole shape will be circles and shades be will pink. The Another Outfit is Unknown. Exculsive Howleen Skull-atic Stars Outfit.png|Exculsive Howleen Skull-atic Stars Outfit Exculsive Howleen's Glasses.png|Exculsive Howleen's Glasses Letter Gallery This is a gallery for their letters sent to America's Next Top Monster. Clawdeen's Letter....png|Clawdeen's Letter Nefera's Letter.png|Nefera's Letter Cleo's Letter.png|Cleo's Letter Grimmily Anne's Letter.png|Grimmily Anne's Letter Celeb Ashley.png|Ashley's letter Toralei's Letter.png|Torelei's Letter reason.JPG|Grace reapers Letter Outfit Gallery This is a gallery for the outfit pictures. (you can use bases,drawings, or use dress up games). Clawdeen's Skull-atic Stars Outfit.png|Clawdeen's Skull-atic Stars Outfit Nefera's Skull-atic Stars Outfit.png|Nefera's Skull-atic Stars Outfit Cleo's Skull-atic Star outfit.png|Cleo's Skull-atic Stars outfit Toralei's Skull-atic Stars Outfit.png|Toralei's Skull-atic Stars Outfit ngh.PNG|Grace Reaper Skull-atic stars ( superlady01) Notes *America's Next Top Monster is pun on America's Next Top Model. *The pictures sended with the letter to America Top's Monster will not be a Fandom Doll Line. *This is W.H.'s second Fandom Doll Line (the Other being Summer Frights). *Sent with Draculaura's letter is a picture of her in her Classroom Outfit, Due to her Classroom Outfit being or not canceled. *The Exclusive Howleen Pack will be the first pack to have a stand. *This line maybe a hint on Scaris: City of Frights. Category:Wants-Help-But-Can't-Get's Fandom Lines Category:Doll Line